Ringo, the new leader of Tokyo Mew Mew!
by DarkestNiyte
Summary: Ryou has fired Ichigo! And he wants the new girl, Ringo, to be the leader! This is such a hectic situation for Ichigo!
1. Ichigo is fired?

Ringo, the new Leader of the Mews?

One morning, in Tokyo, at Café Mew Mew, there is some hectic stuff going on. Ryou it so weird, because he just announced he is firing Ichigo as the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew and making the new girl, Ringo, leader. Ringo is confused, Ichigo is confused, Zakuro just about doesn't say anything and isn't interested, Mint continues drinking tea and arguing, Lettuce is silently in shock, and Pudding is still hyper as always. What happened, though? Is it because Masaya found out Ichigo's identity? Or does Ryou favor Ringo? And Keiichiro must have some say in this, right? Does he think Ringo is more powerful? Well, back to the argument…

"Wait. I...I don't know how to be a leader…"mumbled Ringo, "I mean…it's a great honor, but I don't know if I can do it? What does Ichigo say about this?"

Ichigo sat in the corner of Café Mew Mew, completely shocked. Tears streamed down her face as she cried. "Ringo…Please take care of my friends…It seems they don't need me anymore, or at least that's what Ryou says…Goodbye." Ichigo slowly stood up and slowly walked towards the door, only to be blocked by Pudding.

"You can't go! Ichigo can't leave, Ryou! We need her! She's our friend!" shouted Pudding. "We can't just let her leave."

"Yes we can."

"Ryou, it's not practical. Ichigo has been our leader from the start. It's not fair to make her leave, just like that. It makes no sense," stated Lettuce.

"She can leave if she wants to. I don't really care if she leaves or not. It's all the same, fighting these new Crusaders and yeah. The same thing day after day after day, so let her leave if she wants to," said Mint, but secretly she wanted Ichigo to stay.

"Well, it should be Ichigo's decision," said Zakuro.

"Look, if you're all so set against having Ichigo leave, then she won't leave. She will stay right there, at table seven where she is seated," said Ryou as a cage fell from the ceiling and trapped Ichigo under it.

"HELP YOU GUYS! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" screamed Ichigo. "RYOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"


	2. Panic

Haha, I guess I wrote this a long time ago and never uploaded this. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo/Mew Mew/Power

"Oh, well you said you didn't want to leave. So you're not leaving," said Ryou.

"Ohmygosh, I can't believe this, I just found out I'm a Mew, and now the leader! This is too much! How will I handle this? How can I lead them if I don't even know how to fight, how…" the flustered Ringo ranted.

"First, calm down," suggested Lettuce.

"Next step, come have some tea while we discuss this," added Mint.

"Okay," Ringo said as she sat down.

"Next, we teach you how to fight," Zakuro added.

"And then we free Ichigo!" exclaimed Pudding.

"LETS PUT THE SAVING ME AT THE TOP OF THE LIST!" screamed Ichigo, "BECAUSE I'M STILL IN A CAGE YOU KNOW!"

"Settle," said Berry as she emerged from the kitchen with Tasuku and a cake, "You don't want to scare the girl. Oh yeah, here's some cake,"

"Yeah, well I'm going to leave you girls to rescue Ichigo, bye," said Tasuku as he skated off.

"How can you be so mean!" shouted Ringo.

"Let's get to the part where you GET ME OUT OF THE CAGE! I'M NOT A ZOO ANIMAL!" screamed Ichigo.

"Fine, Mew Mew Mint Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Berry Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!"

"Uhhh… what about me?" asked Ringo.

"Yours is 'Mew Mew Ringo Metamorphosis'" Ichigo replied.

"Okay, Mew Mew Ringo Metamorphosis!"

"Now let's get me out of here!"

I know these chapters are sooo short, but deal with me!


	3. What happened?

I'm soooooo sorry for not updating for a while! And I sorta forgot some of the Japanese names that they use for the stuff in mewmew, so I will be using the Mew Mew Power terms…Sorry about that…

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power.

---------------------------

The mews stood in confusion, having not transformed. Jumbled thoughts like, "What happened?" and "Why didn't we transform?" were everywhere.

Ryou headed over to where Ichigo was on her knees, under the cage, with her hands grasping the bars and cat ears and tail out. "Get up," he commanded, in a very evil-sounding not-so-Ryou way. His eyes glowed red with anger.

"Mew Mew Strawberry metamorphosis!" Ichigo shouted again, desperately trying to use her strength to transform…but couldn't.

"I said Ringo would lead!" Ryou screamed, tearing off Ichigo's power pendant and capturing Masha in his hands.

"Ringo," whimpered Ichigo, "please, do this so I can escape. Do this for Tokyo."

"Umm…ok…Mew Mews, Let's go! Metamorphosis!" Ringo exclaimed, and they all transformed into their animal selves, all except Ringo and Ichigo. The mews all looked at each other in disbelief. Since Ringo led them this time, they transformed. Since Mint lead them last time (who knows why) the didn't transform.

"There was a reason I choose Ringo for the leader. You must find that out on your own."

Ryou calmly stated, as he turned to leave.

"Stop!" cried Ichigo, "Girls, get him!"

The other mews sprinted towards him, and surrounded him. Cries of, "You won't get away with this!" and, "Give us back Ichigo!" could be heard from a mile away. Ryou turned around, watching them. They attacked him, but for some reason, the attacks didn't reach him. It was like he was surrounded by a force field of some sort…

Suddenly, Keiichiro came running in, shouting, "The crusaders have surrounded the building! Get to the basement all of you, where it is safe!"

All of the mews gave him very puzzled looks. Didn't they normally fight the enemy, not run away? Pudding decided to give him an answer for everyone, "Why should we, and leave Ichigo? We will go out and fight, like we always do!"

Ok, Ok, my chapters are short, I know. But some other stories I write have too long of chapters…Well, please Review! I know that Ryou seems out of character, but once I write more, you will get it! Thanks for reading:) And…..I know Ryou is confusing….I will update sooner, ok?


End file.
